


囚禁

by xiaofufu



Category: F - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofufu/pseuds/xiaofufu
Summary: 刀客塔X红刀哥
Kudos: 6





	囚禁

**Author's Note:**

> 刀客塔X红刀哥

火光与死亡同行，即使将自己的生命燃烧殆尽，也要冲入罗德岛的指挥部，揭开博士的真面目。  
虚伪的谎言堆砌的乐园，不应该存在于这世间，整合运动才是感染者真正的归宿，复仇的火焰终将点燃这整个世界。  
阻挡在复仇者面前的干员，皆不是他的对手，越是濒临死亡的接线，他的力量也会越强。  
一步两步，指挥部已经近在咫尺。  
蓝色的通道大门就在眼前，迈入能给整合运动带来新的希望。  
“滴——————”警报声。  
这是罗德岛的戒备系统，必须要赶在他们反应过来之前，找到罗德岛的博士。  
指挥所的中心，博士正在等待。  
一路冲向前去，没有任何的阻碍，或许是罗德岛的干员，还未回过神来。  
复仇者未曾多想，就在踏入指挥所的那一刻，只闻喷射器启动的声音，自己已经失去了意识。  
再一睁眼自己已经被绑在了，一间拷问室内。  
“不愧是红刀哥，这么快就醒了。”博士赞美的语气，并没有让复仇者感觉愉悦。  
反倒是觉得他别有所图。  
“你如果是想从我身上，得到什么关于整合运动的情报，那你现在就能死了这条心了。”  
“不要误会，让一个抱着必死的决心，踏入战场的战士泄露，关于自己组织的情报，这个想法的本事就是对战士的污辱。”  
“至于我将你带到这里来的目的吗？你很快就会知道了。”  
从醒来的时候开始，身体的温度就一直在攀升，和战斗的时候的感觉完全不一样。  
非常异样的感觉，让人难耐莫名的想要渴求什么。  
复仇者分不清，这到底是临死前的回光返照，还是是用了大量源石，增强力量的后遗症。  
本能的隐藏起了自己的异样，不想在敌人面前暴露。  
“在你昏迷的时候我给你注射了，我拜托医疗组特别为你，制作的强力催情剂。”  
“源石可以增强人的力量的同时，也会破坏人体，对于正常事务的感知能力，但这种破坏并非不可逆的，为了证明这一观点，我才拜托他们制作了这一只药剂。你应该感到荣幸复仇者，这是为了感染者们的未来，做出的贡献。”  
复仇者浑身上下用白布，将自己包裹的严严实实的。  
被遮挡在日光之下的皮肤，有着病态白皙，黑色的矿石结晶零星的，遍布整个躯体。  
完全无法想象这纤细的，身体力量隐藏着如此强大的力量。  
此刻正随着博士的触摸轻轻的颤栗。  
顺着腰线舔舐而下，舌头触及到源石和皮肤的触感意外的和谐。  
舌尖挪移到肚脐眼的位置，模拟着性器交合的动作。  
听着复仇者逐渐压抑不在的呻吟，这是今夜最美妙的声音。  
解开裤子的束缚，直挺挺的肉棒挺立在空中宣告着自己的存在感。  
身体总是比理智更为诚实。  
“你到底想干嘛。”  
质问的语气间，全是无法抑制的喘息声。  
“我想做什么不是很明显吗？我想上你复仇者。”  
“开什么玩笑，你要是想羞辱我，直接上就是，何必这样假惺惺。”  
握住的肉棒上下撸动，对着复仇者的耳边呼气。  
看着他因为欲望，无法继续发出声音的隐忍表情。  
我不行了，好想快点进入他的身体里面。  
“矿石病的感染者，病情越重感染力越强，更何况是用源石活化了自己体内矿石的你，现在就是一个行走的感染源。你的生命已经步入倒计时了，何不试试在最后的关头能不能将我感染，只要我死了罗德岛就群龙无首，到时候你们整合运动不就能趁虚而入。”是解释也是给复仇者，放纵自己内心防备的借口。  
博士一边说着一边，扯下复仇者嘴上红布。  
和感染者相处会有感染的风险，但感染率最大的还是体液交换，这种常识是这个世界每一个人都知道的。  
在博士吻上自己的唇的时候，复仇者没有反抗。  
身为感染者的自己，对于性经验也几乎是零。  
在博士的攻势下很快就溃不成军。  
两人的舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛已经不属于自己的了。  
博士手里的动作也没有停下，上下撸动的同时刺激着龟头。  
“我不行了。”就像猫儿一样小声呜咽。  
复仇者释放在了博士手里。  
沉浸在高潮的快感里的复仇者，精神有些涣散。  
直到一抹冰凉伸进了自己的体内。  
“你在做什么，快给我住手。”  
“没事很快就能，找到让你舒服的地方了。”  
为了转移复仇者对下身的注意力，博士咬住了他胸前的红果。  
虎牙的牙尖细细的研磨着乳头，吮吸着胸前的软肉。  
复仇者第一次知道，原来男人的胸前也会有快感。  
腰间不自知的用力，挺起胸膛将胸前的红果，更好的送入博士的口中。  
差不多也够了。  
后穴已经能容纳下三指，复仇者的身体，也因为快感软成了一团。  
双脚被架在了博士的双肩，复仇者也只是因为，突然失去了胸前的快感，疑惑的睁开了眼睛。  
肉棒撑开后穴，缓缓的进入直到不能再前进，缓慢的抽插。  
肉穴被撑开的快感，比之前任何的触碰都来的强烈。  
肚子好涨。  
我明明是个男性，却像个女性一样，承受着性爱。  
但是为什么会这么舒服，是因为药剂的原因吗？  
一定是这样。  
肉棒擦过肠壁的酥麻快感，沿着肉穴传遍全身，身体也无法克制的，开始迎合博士的插入。  
即使经过充分的扩张，第一次就想要完全进入，还是有些困难。  
感觉到了复仇者的配合，博士将他的双腿，固定在自己的腰间，慢慢的加快自己的速度。  
“呜……不要……这么快……”生理性的泪水，顺着眼角滑落沾湿了枕头。  
后穴含着博士的肉棒，复仇者又一次勃起了。  
昏暗的房间里，只有两人交合的水渍声，安静的环境加上药剂的作用，无限放大了身体的感官。  
博士每一的次入，复仇者都能清晰的感受到，自己的后穴被肉棒被撑开的形状，就连肉棒上的青筋都一清二楚。  
当肉棒擦过复仇者，身体里一点的时候，直接再次射了。  
强烈的快感充斥着全身，使得复仇者大脑一片空白。  
“找到了。”  
坏心眼的博士，每次进入的时候，都特意的擦过那一点。  
刚刚高潮过后的后穴不停的收缩，特别是在擦过那一点的时候，会用力的夹紧自己的肉棒。  
“复仇者真有这么舒服嘛？我都要被你夹断了。”  
将床上失神的复仇者一把抱起，用力的拥入自己怀里。  
肉棒被整个吞下，到了前所未有的深度，射在了复仇者体内。  
复仇者本能的搂住博士的后背，手指弯曲死死的抱紧他，尖叫着射出精液。  
晕倒在了博士的怀里。  
“晕了。”  
毕竟是第一次，确实有点做过头了。  
不过没关系以后我们，有时间慢慢玩。  
罗德岛的众人都知道，整合运动的复仇者，被博士作为实验目标抓住了，但没人知道到底是什么样的实验，罗德岛多了一扇只有博士才能进入的房间。


End file.
